Enemies or something more?
by NEGATIVEplusPOSITIVETOMBOY
Summary: Rin and Len are enemies from the start. As time passes they begin to learn each other better. They never thought they'd get along. What happens when one of them falls in love with the other? Chaos. First Fanfic. New to this. R
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1- The start of Everything

A little girl about 5 years old held tight her mother's hand tightly when crossing the street. " Mommy, can you buy me ice cream when we get to the park?" the little girl asked her mom. " Of course, Rinny what type of ice cream do you want?" the mother asked. Apparently the little girl's name was Rin and Rinny was just a little nickname her mother called her. When they reached the park her mother led her to a bench strictly telling her to stay where she was. The mother left and the girl with a big cute bow sat down as she was told and watched other kids play. The cute little girl, Rin was dressed in small orange shorts that went down her knees and a blue shirt with a whale spurting out water from its blow hole, swinging her legs and humming a random song she had heard over the radio once, tapping her hands to the beat. Meanwhile off the playground, a boy with a yellow ponytail played with his best friend, Mikuo. " Hey, Mikuo pass it!" the yellow ponytailed boy shouted. Mikuo kicked the ball as hard as he could and made the ball pass over the boy's head, off the field, and into the playground. " Oops, sorry Len!" the teal boy shouted and winced already expecting what was to come, the loud whining of his best friend. "Mikuo!" the boy whined, and went to get the ball. The ball seemed to move on its own. Under children's feet it went stopping in front of Rin. Len searched were the ball went and saw a girl the same age as himself pick it up, inspecting it with ran towards her.

"Hey you, that's my ball"

"Oh, here" Rin handed him the ball.

The boy dropped it purposely saying," I'm not gonna touch that now its got cooties. Wash it first"

The girl pretty angry now, losing her calm demeanor responded by saying," I'm not going to wash it since it's not my ball it's yours. You wash it"

"Can't. it has cooties"

Rin pretty much wanted to punch this boy because he was being annoying, she was about to make a snarky comeback when something hit her [ not literally of course]

she thought, _He hates cooties well fight fire with fire_

Before Len could react, she touched his shoulder. Len felt panic build up inside him. He screamed and shouted at the girl with the dumb bow [ that's what he thought]

"Ah! Why did you touch me! You're totally going to pay for that"

The boy got into a fighting stance, like in those kung-fu movies that he sometimes watched on TV. Rin ready for her first fight got ready too, copying the boy that resembled her so much. Len made the first move but regretted it when he saw the girl block it so stealthily. He saw in the distance a women walking blonde hair and same blue eyes as the girl. He could tell it was the girl's mother. He heard the woman shout out a name.

"This isn't over" Len grabbed the ball and before he ran spoke out in a fake tender voice seeming to mock the girl, "Rinny" .

Rin watched as the boy ran toward the fields. "Coward" she shouted. She saw the boy tense up and mutter something, running off. She smirked. Finally her worried mother came and said, "Here, Rinny you're ice cream" Rin smiled at her mother sweetly, grabbed the ice cream, thanked her, and asked, "Mom can you stop calling me 'Rinny'" ,Rin asked. "Why, dear?" her mother asked her. "Oh, no reason" she grabbed her mother's hand and they both walked on liked nothing happened. Len kept on playing with his best friend, Mikuo.

Len and Rin both thought while walking home or to len's point of view taking a quick lunch break,_ Thank Goodness I'll never see her/him again_

oh boy did they think wrong.

That is how it all started.

But that is only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**I just saw my reviews and they were pretty empty ; - ; except for these two awesome authors who actually reviewed, so I will not give up!*puts on encouraged face and wipes off tears* for their sake. Anyways this story might go very long and I am hoping to make it more exciting for the readers so please give me comments everyone. I also get writer's block so I am going to need encouraging words and good advice please! Whoever does I will review and give advice too. Like they say 'an eye for an eye'. Of course flames are allowed with warm hugs as well!**

**Sayonara!**

**NEGATIVEplusPOSITIVETOMBOY [ I really am going to change that penname though give me your opinion if I should change it or not and give advice on what name. Something cool ]**

***peace sign***

Chapter 2: Second time's the 'charm'

Rin's POV-

" Rin honey wake up! Time for school you are going to be late!" I saw a blonde woman shaking me awake. Who is she? I looked at my surroundings. Everything was blurry. I slowly got out of my bed into my orange rug. I rubbed my eyes, fully awake now. Oh, now I remember today's my first day of first grade. I looked at my clock . 7:30 Oh oka- wait! WHAT! NO! I wish time will stop! NOW! I went to the bathroom, quickly brushed my teeth, put on some random set of clothes, and went ou- WAIT! Stop the train! My book bag with all the school supplies IS STILL IN MY BEDROOM! I went upstairs again and grabbed it. I ate my pancakes with oranges [sadly I left some of the oranges.]and dashed out with my mom trailing behind. I hope I am not late!

~Time Skip~

I reached the school on time wished my mom farewell and ran to my designated class. I reached a seat on the front middle next to some teal haired girl. The teacher came and introduced herself " Hello I am Mrs. Ann and since these are fresh new faces I would like to know your names and a bit about you, so when it is your turn please say your first and last name and tell us something about you" Mrs. Ann was a woman with a young face, 20 or so, with bright golden almost long hair and fair blue eyes with a pearly white smile she looked like a princess from those fairy tales. The teal haired girl who I sat next to stood up straight and said that her name was Miku Hatsune and she liked leaks. Ewww! many students shouted. I really hated that because everyone has different likes and people shouldn't judge them that's so stereotypical of them[yes I know big words, everyone. It should not be a shocker now. My words are quite advanced than most at my age, I must be Albert Einstein's missing great, great ,great, great, great granddaughter] but even as people showed disgusted faces Miku stood up proudly as she had won first prize at something awesome. I admired her, she had guts I have newly found respect for her and I just might ask her to be my friend because at lunch I don't want to be alone at lunch break. My thoughts were interrupted as this boy was about to talk about himself, when the door opened unexpectedly and the principal came out asking the teacher if he may have a word with her I also saw another figure standing beside the principal, though much smaller in size. The teacher went out of the classroom and kids turned around to talk at others. Miku turned to me, "Hey what do you think the principal wants to talk to with Mrs. Ann? You got any ideas?"

"None but I saw this other person with the principal"

"Maybe a late student?"

"Yeah, maybe"

Miku smiled at me and said, "You're pretty observant"

"Mom says I got it from my dad"

"My dad is on a business trip and won't come back until next month", Miku smiled sadly

"My dad is on a trip too, but he won't come back" I smiled sadly as well

MIku looked at me quizzically about to question me, when the door opened and the teacher sprang out saying, "Okay students settle down we got a new student who is also new to this town as well. Please be nice. May you introduce yourself"

This guy came out of nowhere with a high ponytail, blonde hair and a yellow T-shirt which had a black road roller [ my favorite truck] and brown shorts and black sneakers."Hi my name is Len Kagamine and my favorite fruit are bananas", the boy said with a grin. I don't know but I think I knew him from somewhere or I am just delusional, suspicious, but I don't know he gives me the chills like I recognize him from somewhere. But where? I should always follow my instincts that's what my father sometimes said. I followed the guy all the way to his seat and turned back when he looked at my direction knowing that I was staring at him. After that everything settled down and other people presented themselves.

Len's POV-

It was pretty boring hearing everyone say their names and such it's not like it's important, and anyways people will forget after lunch break I bet. I doodled on the clean desk when I heard THAT name. Rin was the blonde's name right? The one that looked at me while I was sitting, pretty suspicious about my actions. The one that looked like me. Her name was the same as the girl who gave me cooties on that fated day when Mikuo actually won me in soccer. She says she likes oranges. I wanted to laugh and I guess I did because people are staring at me now and others are joining me in since I have a contagious laugh [ my sister says]. The girl was glaring at me now and I just smirked in return since it was payback when she called me coward. The teacher ordered us to be silent and apologized to Rin. So it happened after the introductions, that we did 'fun' activities but in my opinion they were pretty lame. Anyways I can't wait for lunch. Oh wait, now it IS time for lunch.

Time to make Rinny's life miserable. mwahahahahaha

What WILL happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So I think I am doing pretty well with this story. Let us go to lunch time!**

Chapter 2- The Start of Enemies

Rin's POV-

It is September but it still feels like August, so the teachers let us go outside for lunch and recess. I was about to look for my lunch, when I remembered. Ah man! Since I was in such a hurry I might have forgotten my lunch in the counter, I'm going to starve! I searched in my backpack just in case, I felt something like paper and grabbed it. Thank Goodness! It was my lunch! Thank You, mom! I went into the shade of a nearby tree facing the soccer field where boys were playing soccer. I opened my paper bag and found a sandwich, water bottle, and 2 ORANGES! Mom's are the best! I was about to take a bite of my sandwich when I heard someone call my name, "Rin!". Miku was waving her hand while running towards me, when she reached the tree, she asked me, " May I sit here?". " Of course" I replied and patted the ground next to me, she sat and asked me,

"Hey what type of lunch you having?"

"Oh normal sandwich and orange"

"I have a bit of dinner's leftovers and my leeks"

I looked at her lunch and whistled. It looked real fancy to me, and these were just leftovers. Miku looked at me and said, "Yeah I know I am rich so that's why it looks so fancy"

I almost toppled of the grass, "You're rich!"

"Yah, but when people know they start treating me differently, everyone wants to be my friend all because of the money. I wish I wasn't rich. I want to be treated normally." Miku sighed.

I really felt bad for her. So I tried to cheer her up. Do you see the TRIED. "Hey don't worry I'll be your friend and treat you normally NOT because of your money, but because of how much I admire you" .

"How?"

"I think you are pretty awesome"

She looked at me and smiled, " Thank You, I wish to be your friend as well".

I smiled, and we both ate lunch chatting like we were best friends forever and we hadn't just met each other some 2 hours ago.

Len's POV-

Everything was ready. I hope she falls for it. I can't wait to see her reaction! The trap was all set. I looked back where she was situated. A good spot and she also had a friend, great! She will be so humiliated when her new best friend and others as well laugh at her. The trap was in between two trees a rope was attached to both horizontally and the place where she will fall was already there made by Mother Nature herself. Mother Nature is on my side I will not fail. Good thing it rained yesterday. hahahahahaha!

Okay let's start the plan!

Rin's POV-

Miku was talking to me about how leeks are so awesome. Which I tried to stay up with, but, it's just that she finds every kind of reason to like leeks that I'm sure she would have finished in 3015 when she got interrupted by this ANNOYING GUY!

"Hey, Rinnnyyy, come and get me" he mocked

He is so annoying in many ways! but I sat as still as a statue, ignoring him. I guess he knew my techniques because next thing he said,

"what? are you a coward? So to add it all up you are a fat, ugly, ignoring coward?"

Geez! he just asked for it! I stood up and went chasing after him. He ran! I almost laughed. Look who's talking! and he was calling ME a coward.

Len's POV-

Yes! She was chasing me just as planned! I jumped the rope as swiftly as I could like I didn't even jump! I looked back,WAIT!WHY? she just jumped over that rope as swiftly as I did. No! My plan failed! I spoke too soon before I could start to cry at my failure. Little Rin stepped on the mud and, sadly, no she did not fall like I wanted it to be, but she stepped on mud and guess what, my luck! She had brand new WHITE sneakers.

Rin's POV-

What did he do! My brand new sneakers are ruined! What will my mom say? I seriously was about to kick him where it hurts, when Miku came. Uh! Great! What will she think. This is so embarrasing! Thank Goodness nobody saw. Miku asked, "Hey what happened?". I really felt like crying! My first friend just saw me like this! I felt my mouth getting dry, " I stepped on mud" I whispered. She nodded and told me, "Let's wash the mud of your shoes they'll look less dirty". While Miku led me to the bathroom I catched him laughing. I grabbed a ball that was near and hit him with it, he almost fell, he glared at me touching his forehead. I smirked I didn't lose the battle much. At least I gave him payback. But the way he looked at me showed me it wasn't over. I gave him an I-am-ready-look and went inside.

~In the Bathroom~

"You know I could call my house to get shoes identical to yours so your mom doesn't get mad"

"No! Remember I'm your friend because I admire you. Also it'll feel like lying to my mom if I do that, so I'll just face the consequences, okay?"

"Sure, there I think it's not that dirty"

"Hey Miku thanks for helping me get to the bathroom"

"No problem"

"Miku I'm sorry you had to see me like that"

"Don't worry it's alright"

"Probably you don't want to be my friend anymore, right?"

"No I think you're awesome, and it's better to have an interesting friend than a normal one right?"

"Guess so"

"Hey who was that guy"

Then I remembered. That guy was the cooties guy. So I told Miku the whole story of how I met him. She seemed to understand.

"Let's get back to class"

"Yeah"

~Back at Class~

Really there was not much to tell since nobody even saw that Rin's shoes were a bit dirty though many were questioning themselves why Len had a red mark on the middle of his forehead. Of course when Rin got home Rin's mother seemed to be surprised but she didn't get mad and just asked for Rin to not do it again. Though after that accident, Rin and Len both agreed that they were never going to be friends so as their mutual hate began they became enemies. Though they never thought awkward events will be the cause of change of mind. Oh, this is getting spicy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- So this is all part of the plan, I time skipped and now they are in there first year of high school. They are 14 except- well I don't know what characters I am going to put but I'll figure out their ages and what year of high school they are in, another time. Please if you want a vocaloid in the story PM me or say it in the reviews. Please if you could write down the personality I would be so grateful! And if you don't I'm going to have to make the vocaloid a personality. Anyways R&R any questions I will answer by PM or write them in the ****Author's Note****. Suggestions are accepted. Flames as well. **

**I just noticed this is my longest Note ever!**

**Is that bad?:(**

**Let us begin!**

Chapter 4- NO IMPORTANT STUFF JUST INFO YOU CAN SKIP THIS PART!

Miku's POV-

I woke up to see my white ceiling and teal walls. I didn't want to get up! I looked at my drawer were my green glass lamp stood and the picture of me and Rin. Rin has been my best friend ever since first grade. We had always gone out and Rin is always so kind even though she doesn't know it. Rin was even the first to make our own yearly friend anniversary. Every 6th of September, me and Rin would have a fun day to spend around shopping, goofing around, and chatting. We chose the 6th of September especially because on September we met and we were 6 years old. We also chose the 6th because we forgot the date we met, we only knew it was on September. Even my mother and my strict father approved of Rin as my friend saying that she looked like a good influence and that I looked very happy around her, though they asked me in private if she was forcing me to do anything and of course I said no. My parents are nice and caring but a bit too over protective. I got myself out of bed and went to my dresser. I remembered when Rin first went to my house, her face, when she saw my dresser filled with as many clothes as a famous clothing store well that's what she said, was filled with awe and amazement. I almost laughed remembering the moment, if one of the maids were here and I laughed they would think that I'm mad and report it to my parents which at the end, even if I don't want to, I'll be in a well-known psychiatrist's office.

Anyways I put on my uniform which consisted of a blue skirt that reaches almost to my knees and white buttoned down shirt with a tie. Really I had a teal tie and Rin an orange one [ you could choose your own color or colors] Anyways I looked at the clock it was 7:30 I'm pretty sure Rin has already woken up now, panicking that she was late but since she is a fast runner, She will probably reach it on time, while I will go on car. I went down the spiral of stairs which is a very LONG spiral staircase, but that's why I am fit. I went down to eat my breakfast.

~Time Skip~

I got out of the car and saw the usual sight. Rin and Len arguing over who was the one who got first. Of course in the first day of high school the high school staff was confused and they were even sent to the principal because there were some curse words hopping around in the argument [ I do not want to give some examples] But the students said that they always fought and it was normal so they didn't get expelled or in detention but the school newspaper surely made some drama around for a couple of days. Rin saw me and greeted me, "Hey Miku!" Len just looked at me and nodded as a greeting. Really me and Len aren't friends but aren't enemies either so we're on limbo. I heard a faraway voice coming closer, "Hey guys didn't expect to see you here".

OH MY HOLY LEEKS! Kaito just got here. Damn, he looked so perfect! His deep blue eyes that remind me of the deep sea, his hair looks so shiny, he has an awesome smile and deep voice yet caring and soothing too, and he is just so perfect. He is also liked by some other girls but I am most closer to him so some girls glare at me in the hallways. Yeah I kind of have a crush on him.

Rin pinched me on the shoulder which made me come back to planet earth and off from La la land. Darn Rin pinched hard. I was touching my shoulder, I am pretty sure that Rin left a red mark. Oh yeah Rin also knows of my crush. I looked at Kaito he was saying something about ice cream and such, I saw him glance at me but I looked down on the floor filled with shyness. I felt really awkward and then Rin pulled on my arm and stated, "Well we are probably late for class so we better be going, though this isn't over" she glared at Len which Len gave back. It looked like a code to me kind of like saying 'I'll be back'. I never understood their ways and usually in challenges Rin and Len always ended in a tie. I was dragged by Rin to our homeroom.

Rin's POV-

I never got crushes much. Why can't she just tell him she likes him and get it over with! Arghhh! This is why I don't have crushes and why I don't like Valentine's Day or lovey dovey stuff in general. Though I've heard that girls sometimes are scared of rejection, and being scared and frightened is the worst feeling possible. I know by experience. We reached class and I got into my seat across from Miku's. The guys [ Kaito and Len] came before the bell Len situated behind me, and Kaito in the middle row on the middle. The bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Okay class! Let's begin"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-The Dreadful Project that RUINED everything![and also changed everything]

Rin POV-

I rushed to my next and last class. Before you think anything I do NOT rush through trying to arrive early in every class. No, I don't have a crazy perfectionist strict teacher it's just that I LOVE my last classes, not because it's the last class and you get to slack off [that's what the teachers say but us students like to call it 'taking a break' and hey, everyone needs to sometimes take a break, it's just that us teenagers need it more than others] but because I have Advanced Music Class. Yeah, you heard of Advanced Math or Advanced ELA well in this school we also have advanced music. What the teachers do is take a student that excels greatly in music. Instruments or voice. Yeah though there are good singers in this school, the teachers take the really good ones [ Sorry not my rules]and put them in a class, so we just kind of learn about songs and play instruments sometimes. Anyways I would like to brag about it to Len, the bad thing is that: 1. My mother taught me better than to brag and such and 2. Len is IN the same class as me. How lucky I am! do you hear the sarcasm in my voice. Also, another bad thing is that Kaito is in the same class as us, but not Miku. She has Advanced Music earlier in the day. That sucks not having a friend on your favorite class. Not fair! But the good thing is that I can ask Miku what we are going to do today, so if the teacher does any surprise quiz I'll study hard and probably get more than the others who didn't know what was coming until it was too late, and if the god of luck is with me today [ yeah I sometimes give offerings to her. Nah! Just kidding! Though I believe she might exist] Len will be one of those people and I will have a greater test score and probably show him and see his face of defeat, which I have never seen but I want to. Though I know the teacher wouldn't give us a surprise test quiz, Mrs. Miriam is way to nice for that junk. Oh wait the teacher's now here and talking about some stuff. Great, I spaced out! I blame the reader! He/She distracted me! Though what if nobody believes me? I'll be sent to a mental ward and be dressed in white and sleep in a room painted white. Talking about that, Why are mental people sent to white rooms? Does it like help them? Calm them? Or just make them crazier? If it's one of the two I think people better think of another more smarter idea. But it could be that I watch to many movies and TV shows. The teacher smacked her palms on the desk in an excited tone she said, "Okay students, Today we have a project. The project consists of having to make your own song and present it to the class. Since I believe in you, and you ARE in Advanced Music I thought the due date could be this Friday. Of course you are not going to do it alone, this will be a partner project and counts for half your grades" . After Mrs. Miriam finished the whole class was already picking partners. Since Miku isn't in this class, [ Boohoo!;-;] I already decided I would ask that girl that seemed to be a bit nervous not knowing if she should ask someone to be her partner, probably a shy person. I was about to stand up when the teacher silenced us.

"Students, I will pick who will be with who"

Mostly everyone groaned but I'm pretty sure there were some cheering in the inside. Like me.

The teacher was picking who was with who.

"IA you with-"

I spaced out a little remembering the first time I saw nyan cat.

I was kind of like WTH!

Was the cat pooping a rainbow or what? Like the tiger in Uncle Grandpa? [ IF you have not seen Uncle Grandpa it is found in Cartoon Network. I kind of like it and kind of don't it's a bit messed up] Then when I thought of Rainbows I thought how peculiar it was that if you took the a away from rainbow it says Rinbows. Coincidence or not? Then thinking more about rainbows I thought of Skittles [You probably now Skittles] and then of Jolly Ranchers, the awesomest candy in the world [in my opinion]. Though if Jolly Ranchers were a fruit I would still LOVE oranges. FAITHFULNESS TO ORANGES! I even have a magnet on my fridge that says that [don't ask] I came back to what the teacher was saying when she called my name, "Rin you will be with . . ." There were some few kids left and since there was an even amount of students in the class, the teacher had it easy.

"Len. Rin will be paired up with Len"

My world shattered.

I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs, "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Len was shouting profanities to the teacher. Excuses. Saying something about a lawyer.

Wait. Did he have a lawyer? Am I the only one who is not rich?

Finally, Len slumped back to his seat, he was beaten by a teacher. OH! he just got schooled! Get it? School? Teacher? If you the one who is reading this is not laughing, then you are a NOOB! and if you are laughing [even if you are fake laughing] You will get ONE Jolly Rancher, you choose which flavor. Anyways, Len glowered at me in hate like if it was all my fault that I didn't back him up. But hey he's my enemy, I am not supposed to back him up it's the opposite so I just gave him one of my apologetic glances. Kind of like saying 'Sorry Dude'.

Anyways I'm changing my favorite subject. Hey! Now my favorite subject is P.E.

Great! Anyway I decided to talk.

"Hey, look, I hate working with you too. But I want to get an A on this thing! So for once let's TRY to work together, and I will NOT do all the work" I raised my hand for him to shake it. And surprised I was, HE ACTUALLY SHOOK IT.

"Fine. I agree. But the project'll be done in your house"

"Okay"

After that we promised we would meet at the school gate so we could finish the project and be done with it.

Damn, after that I needed a break. I bought some Orange Fanta and grabbed some banana juice for Len at the vending machine. Since I saw him eating a banana at lunch I thought I could get him the same drink. If luck is with me, Banana juice is his favorite drink.

I hope.

I rushed to the school gate.

Where Len was waiting.

**How was it? I think it showed more of Rin's character. Anyways I know that the paranthesis was a bit difficult but really it's just that Rin thinks of random stuff. The paranthesis is like another kind of thinking. More deeper. If you have no idea what I just wrote then it's alright because not even my parents know what I'm talking about. Only I do. If you do understand me or sorta,****I'm happy! I'm always misunderstood.**

**There might have been some errors.**

**Sorry.**

**If there are any, and you are disturbed, please tell me. PM or review about it.**

**ANY comments are accepted.**

**Praises, Flames, and Advice too.**

**R&R**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay so I tried to write this quickly but good enough. Probably, [ or probably not. Depends how caring you are] you were wondering why I did not update. So let me explain instead of you throwing trash at me. So while I was writing all these chapters I had this break from school, but now that I came back TO school, I will not be able to update much, though I will try. Please give pity and understanding to this poor soul that has more complicated homework and tests than last year. Though think of the bright side, when summer comes I will give more updates and stories! **

**Since I'll be bored at home.**

**Thank You for listening to me. For the people who are actually reading this.**

**Let us begin!**

Chapter 6-A Video Game

Len's POV-

Where the heck is she? Could she have left already? Damn her, and I thought I could give her a bit of trust! But I guess this shows that as always I should not believe whatever my enemy says. When I see her again she will pay! I am so humili-

" Hey Len!"

I looked at her ,she was holding something behind her back, running towards me, though I didn't care what was behind her back. Seriously, I believe people shouldn't be nosy and they should mind their own beeswax, so I don't care what others hide because it has nothing to do with me.

"What took you so long?" I asked her.

"Oh I was just getting a drink, here you go" She handed me a yellow can. Ah! It's banana juice! My favorite! Wait a minute this is fishy.

" Why are you giving this to me?"

"I think it be best to give you something as a peace treaty, you know like the Native Americans did with other tribes, or I think that's what they did. Also, I was thirsty and I thought you'd be thirsty too, so I got it. Any problem?" She arched one of her eyebrows.

"No" I took the juice of her hands and opened it. Damn I hadn't tasted this since so long because I had no time.

While we were walking I asked her,

"Hey how did you know I liked bananas?"

"Oh that! Well I saw you at lunch eating a banana"

"Why were you looking at me? Were you plotting something? Did it fail?"

"Wow! That's a lot of questions! Let me try to answer them all. No, I wasn't plotting anything because I do not plot on an empty stomach. No, nothing failed because I was NOT plotting anything, and-

"Wait! A minute, how do I know you are not lying?"

"Because if I was, then wouldn't you be on the ground or wet? wouldn't I be laughing at you? I would have pranked you already, right? Also I like doing my pranks in public because there are witnesses, and if we were alone I would have a camera to display your embarrassment. Len you should know me! We've been worst enemies for life. You should know my tactics already. Tsk Tsk.

"Whatever" Damn, I can't believe it but she's right.

"Anyways like I was saying, I was looking at you because Miku was telling me about how romantic it would be if you drowned or choked and your crush gave you mouth to mouth, it'd be like a kiss. Since you were near the poster about CPR I looked at you and you were eating a banana so common sense told me to give you banana juice. Also, I remembered that in 1st grade you told the whole class you liked bananas"

"Oh yeah"

I drank some more of my banana juice.

~At Rin's house[finally]~

Rin opened the door to a normal house. I walked into a living room with a flat screen TV a small table in the middle and a two sofas, one to fit four people which was behind the table and the other sofa which seemed to fit only one person, was kind of beside the first sofa and they were all facing the TV. There were also in the left corner a trash can and a table with magazines, newspapers, and some mail. On the right corner a mini table with a flower pot with, I think, artificial flowers. There was a kitchen and a bathroom and of course, stairs. I watched as Rin put her backpack down on the floor.

"Hey where is your mom"

"At work"

"Really, so she isn't here to give you a little snack or such thing"

"No I can serve myself, anyways, sit, you want anything to eat?"

"Sure you have a banana?"

"Um yeah, let me get an orange for me too."

I looked at her disappear through the doorway. Her house looked kind of homey but lonely as well. I can't explain it. Rin came back with a banana and sat down next to me. We ate our fruits in silence. Rin spoke first.

"You've got any ideas?"

"None"

"Well usually they say that inspiration comes by looking around"

I looked around trying to get ideas and decided that even though we were working together, that didn't mean I couldn't have some 'fun'.

"I think I got one"

_A stupid girl lies in the trash,_

_sitting right next to me,_

_She's always in a rush,_

_to escape the past,_

_a coward she is,_

_a stupid one, _

_never brave enough to face what's in front of her,_

_why even try, _

_when the girl who sits right next to me._

_Is Worthless._

I looked at her wanting to see her angry face but instead I saw her bangs in front of her face, wait, didn't she have hairclips? I think I saw a tear roll down but I must have been delusional. I somehow felt really bad for her.

"You okay?"

I watched as Rin rubbed her face and grabbed her hairclips which were on the floor, and put them to hold her bangs.

"Duh, of course I am okay. Why wouldn't I?"

"Um nothing, nevermind"

"It's okay. We are not going to sing that"

"Then what are we?"

"Don't know. Let's think"

~Ten minutes later~

"I've got nothing" I finally said.

"Me either"

"So what do we do now?"

"Hey want to play Xbox?"

"Shouldn't we be looking for ispiration?"

"Who knows, maybe the game will give us some inspiration, you never know."

"I don't know" I said in an unsure voice.

"Well anything is better than sitting in the couch thinking of nothing"

". . ."

". . ."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Let's get the game on. Give me the controller"

"That's the spirit!"

She handed me the controller and turned the Xbox on.

"What'd we playing?"

"You'll see"

She smirked.

~Some minutes later~

I watched her while mid game she was making a lot of combos, but I played this game before.

We were pretty much in ties. I won her, she won me.

I watched her muttering every time.

" STOP DASH UP DOWN RIGHT LEFT-"

" Hey you know I could hear you. If you keep doing that I'll know all your combos and beat you, then it won't be a tie anymore" I grinned at her.

She looked at me like I was disturbing her from her sleep. Kind of like giving me a please-grow-up-stare.

She still was muttering but then I got an idea.

"Rin pause the game"

"Why afraid to lose?" she mocked me.

"No I have inspiration" I saw her pause it.

"This better be good"

"What you were muttering, that could be the start of our song!"

"True!"

"So we will begin kind of like what you did when playing the game" I grabbed a piece of loose-leaf and wrote the words I thought could go well.

"Cool. Let's make it with a kind of robotic voice to make it sound like a videogame!"

"Sure"

"We should also make the music kind of futuristic. Don't you think?"

"Yeah"

~At the end~

We're almost halfway there"

"Yeah, tomorrow we come up with other lyrics" I grabbed my backpack.

She led me to the doorway.

"Hey I never thought we could work together like that"

"Don't get all nice with me, this is only a once in a life time situation. Also, I was the one who came up with it all, so, without me you couldn't have gotten this far"

"Don't take all the credit for yourself I was the one who gave you the inspiration"

"I was the one who started it all"

"You still ARE a jerk!" She slammed the door on my face.

I walked home.

Thinking_, We did make a good team,_

_I guess._


	7. Chapter 7

**Okey Dokey I think I did all right with the other chapter right? Anyways, I am happy to now that I am making some progress. Not making anything long, please read and review!**

Chapter 7- A Little Excuse and what is Yet to Come

Rin's POV-

I went to my locker hurrying to reach Len since he had no patience. Today we talked that we'd do the same thing like yesterday, at my house. Miku came and greeted me talking about some stuff that she read from a good fan fiction writer that wrote a new story saying that 'she was excited for the next chapter'. I put everything in my back pack about to close the locker, when Miku actually shut up for once. No offense to my dear friend, but when she gets started on something she can go on for hours and hours. Once when we had to do a project about the human body, we had to pick a part of the human body to study on I got the lungs, and Miku got the appendix. Somehow, even though it was a small body part to work on, Miku kept going on and on and on, sometimes even talking about something else, and she put every little detail that she knew, and questions to be answered. Until the teacher stopped her and told her it was enough and Miku said, 'But I am only halfway through'. So when Miku becomes quiet all of a sudden it happens rarely, and when it does happen it means it's something major. . . .well. . . to her. But recently when Miku becomes quiet the reason is . . . Kaito. It's like Miku has a Kaito radar and when he's close she can sense it or something. I finally asked,

"Where is he?"

"North"

"Heading?"

"Our direction"

Great! Miku gets all nervous with Kaito. Yep, he was certainly heading our way. He finally stopped and asked us,

"Hey you know where Len is?"

I said, "Yep, me and him have a project"

"Really you never told me" Miku spoke up.

"You never asked me"

Kaito continued, "Oh really he told me he needed help on math and I offered to help him"

Typical old Kaito so nice and kind and caring if only there were more men like him that inhabited the world, apparently these species are endangered because sometimes they die young, mean women get to them first, or they just change personalities.

"Probably Len tricked you"

"Really?"

"He's capable of doing such awful things to me, he could do them to his best friend as well"

"Right"

I was about to leave to let Miku and Kaito alone so that maybe Miku could confess her feelings and such or whatever girls with crushes do, but I thought. Miku is too shy and Kaito is too oblivious to know anything so probably Kaito will leave and Miku will just go on walking alone. I won't make that happen.

"Hey Kaito, since you couldn't help Len how about you help Miku!" I chirped. I pushed Miku slightly in Kaito's direction.

I continued, "It's because Miku doesn't like to admit it, but she has trouble understanding the new math unit we're doing"

"Wait, Wha-"Miku tried to say something but,

Kaito cut her off, "Really?"he looked a bit confused. I nodded.

"You help her, I have to go". I shut my locker grabbed my pack and ran. Knowing in the morning there was going to be a lot of scolding coming from Miku. I heard a distant 'sure', probably from Kaito.

Damn Len's gonna be mad as hell!

And Now so is Miku!

Miku's POV-

I watched as Rin went running through the hallway and making a right turn. Damn Rin! I am going to have a serious conversation with her! I wasn't the one who needed help! She was! I looked back at Kaito, what could I say?!

"Hey you don't need to do this " I whispered.

"Don't worry I am happy to help" he smiled at me. Woah! His teeth are so white!

"Why don't I help you study in the library?"

"Um, sure"

"Great"

We went through the hallway. We were pretty much the only ones there. Except for the librarian organizing some books and a girl reading a book in front of the window, which let out enough light to see the pages of our notebooks and textbooks. We sat down on a table that was near the window and behind a bookshelf that consisted of books about science.

"So what didn't you understand?" He asked me. At first I didn't know what to say because I didn't know what he was talking about but then I remembered Rin and about the excuse of me not understanding the math unit.

"Well I didn't understand . . . . . . ."

~Half an hour later~

"Wow you're a quick learner"

"Thanks" I blushed at the compliment. Even though I already knew this stuff and probably wasn't a quick learner I was happy that Kaito gave me a compliment. I saw him look at his watch.

"Anyways, it was nice helping you"

"Me too."

"What?" he looked confused. OH wait! I said something wrong! I tried to make it sound right which was an EPIC failure.

"Um . . . You know, it was nice you helping me" I blushed more. A tomato would be jealous at my color.

He laughed. Wait was he laughing at me? No! Kaito wouldn't be that mean.

"Sure". He started walking away. Ah man! I couldn't let him go now! Rin would be super annoyed and will be telling me, 'after all the work I did, you let him go! Tsk tsk' Think Miku! Think! I can't invite him anywhere he probably has stuff to do! Oh wait,Got it!

"Um . . . Wait!"

Kaito turned around surprised.

"Since you helped me-" I twiddled my thumbs nervously.

"I thought that maybe . . . we could go on a Saturday to that ice cream shop near the theater"

"Big Al's?" he asked genuinly interested.

"Yeah! That one! It's on me. I mean, you don't have to go with me but if you want" I was waiting for him to reject me kindly saying he was too busy. Instead he surprised me, by saying,

"Sure! how about on Saturday at 10:00?"

"Yeah! That'd be great!" I agreed. Yay! Kaito is going with me to Big Al's. I couldn't wait!

He was about to walk through the doorway when he looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his, he told me,

"Don't worry, I'll pay for the ice cream. I'll feel guilty if you only payed. I'll pay for everything. For my quick learner"

He winked at me and went off. He winked at me not like those perverted men that walk around the street, but kind of sweetly. I felt like a hot potato, so warm.

He called me 'His quick learner' .

I went striding through the halls all the way to home, thinking of Kaito.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys so maybe you don't know this but I am making a new . . . . well you can't call it a story, but it's called ****VocaTalk ****and I just published it. and somehow people didn't check on it. If you want you can check it out. Though I might erase that story. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**After updating for such a long time.**

**Hearing 'Sleeping Beauty' by Hatsune Miku. Check it out.**

Chapter 8- Len lives in a mansion

Rin's POV-

"And then we end with a pose, it'll look more cooler"

"Yeah"

We finally finished! That's awesome! In 2 days. I'm impressed! I watched as Len got his backpack and headed towards the front door. I followed him.

"So, we just need to edit the song, work out the music, and make a good dance. You know to impress some of our peeps and maybe we may get extra credit!" I told him.

"Yeah I guess. When you put it that way it sounds like we will need more than a week to do it"

"Yeah, but we're pretty smart"

"You mean I'M pretty smart"

"You calling me dumb?"

I glared at him. He just smirked. Damn, he just irritates me.

"Pretty much" he answered bluntly.

_I don't get how we get along. If I wasn't so generous to him then maybe everything would have been a mess, we would be fist-fighting by now._

I sighed. He left.

I locked the door, checked all the windows were shut tight, and went to the kitchen.

I got the apron and opened the refrigerator.

_Now, what will I make for dinner?_

~Next Morning~

Music Class- Last Period

"Okay students get with your partners and work on your project, remember, Friday's almost here!"

Len walked to the seat next to me and sat down.

"Hey Rin, today the projects' at my house, so call your mom or something"

"Why?"

"Someone in my house tattletaled that I've been coming late for some unknown reason, I tried to tell them that it was a project, but they didn't believe me. If I leave the house I'll be grounded for a week, that's what my parents told me. Since we got to finish the project, Let's do the project at my house"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Duh! I was. But you know how strict our homeroom teacher"

True. Our teacher in homeroom is a total perfection freak. She wants total silence, no interruptions, she has eyes like a hawk, and can hear a mile away. It sometimes seems that she has eyes behind her back, because when she turns around to write something, even if some people are talking or note passing about something school related behind her back, she sends the people who were note passing [or whispering] 'straight to the main office'. Her favorite line is 'Inacceptable!" **[Got that from Adventure Time]**

"Yeah. You're right, but why don't your parents believe you?"

"I lie. A LOT"

"Well, that explains everything"

"Whatever"

I looked at Len. I almost wanted to laugh! He actually was pouting! I thought only girls could do that! Wow, when boys do it, it looks kind of wrong, but somehow he looks cut- WAIT A MINUTE! Was I about to call him cute! That's wrong! So wrong! I regret my words!

"Anyways so I'll meet you at the school gate"

"Sure"

~At Len's House~

NO WAY!

When he said 'my house' I thought it would be . . . . .well . . . . . a normal absolutely average house, maybe a kind of pastel yellow, but certainly not this!

It's not even a house!

IT'S A DAMN HOLY MANSION!

Well that's what you can expect when your worst enemy is the son of a man who owns a world-wide company. Oh wait! Didn't I tell the reader this already? ** [ Apparently not, they seem to be quite shocked at this revelation -_-]**

Anyways, I'm getting off track here, Oh yeah!

Len had a neutral expression, which I've never seen before, and said,

"Well this is my house, come on, follow me, knowing how stupid you are, you probably will get lost"

I didn't even here his insult when the black fancy gates opened, and a beautiful garden showed. Exotic flowers bloomed. I didn't even know that flowers could live in this climate, or even existed. The bushes were shaped as dogs, birds, elephants, and even a fruit bowl. Len opened the door to an empty, though glamorous, mansion. Where was everyone? Knowing him, I thought the place would be crowded with beautiful young maids wearing those short maids dresses and handsome butlers carrying towels and when we came in they'd be saying, "Welcome home, Young Master", or something like that. I only saw an old maid carrying white sheets and she didn't greet Len, or even looked at him! I looked around the place. It seemed to be very pretty, with delicate beautiful, and probably very expensive, vases. There was a chandelier above us. Grand stairs in the middle, and locked doors everywhere.

"Woah! This is even bigger than Mi-" No way! I can't be shooting out secrets now!

Len looked at me quizzically, probably wondering what I was about to say, and said,

"Come on, let's go to my Music Room"

"You have a Music Room?"

"Yeah, I keep all my music instruments and stuff there"

I asked a random question that just flashed through my mind, "If you have a Music Room, do you have a Game Room?"

I think he was startled at my question, because he looked at me surprised. Then he . . . . . he . . . . . LAUGHED!

WTH! Why is he laughing!

Oh that's it!

I punched him really hard in the jaw and watched him fall down.

"What the f**k! Why'd you do that for! You're crazy!"

I watched him glare at me. I couldn't hold it in.

I laughed.

What surprised me though, was that he also laughed. I lowered my hand for him to take it, and he grabbed my hand so he could stand up.

"So, where's the Music Room?"

"This way."

We went up the staircase to the left.

"Here we are"

He opened the door to a room with big glass windows, and all the curtains were up. There was a beautiful piano in the center, man, how I wish I could press one of the keys, I wonder what sweet tone it will make. There was a violin and 2 guitars. A classic guitar and an electrical one. Damn, I had to hold myself back, before I could cry tears of happiness. I on weekends go to Miku's house and play the instruments that she has. I've mastered almost all of them but not much the violin and I'm almost mastering the piano.

"So what are we going to use?"

"The keyboard"

~An hour later~

Finally we finished! and it only took us 1 hour.

"We finished, I think tomorrow we should just go over everything"

"Yeah"

I grabbed my book pack and Len led me outside the gate. I told him 'Good Bye' and I dashed out.

_Man, my mom will be mad if I didn't come back after 5. I got to hurry._


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, i thought I had to delete VocaTalk apparently it was saved by few reviews, BUT still enough to write, I'm up to chapter 3 there. Check it out and review! **

**Sorry for not updating soon!**

Rin's POV-

It's the due date of the project! Finally! I rushed to my last class and found Len in his normal seat.

"Hey" I greeted him.

" 'Sup"

"So you ready for the perfomance?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah"

"Good I don't want you freaking out"

"I DO NOT FREAK OUT!"

"You are now"

I scowled. I went to my seat and my teacher came through the door. [Duh!]. "So students, I expect that you all did your projects, right?" She looked us all in the eye. Ms. Miriam is sweet and kind but she can be demanding and strict when she wants to, so it's always better to stay on her safe side. I heard that one day, this student talked back to Ms. Miriam and she expelled him, I heard she lied to the principal just to expel him, and since Ms. Miriam is sweet, the principal expelled the student. Well, this all shows a lesson to all, NEVER talk back to your teacher. "Good. Now I will be calling your names randomly so you could perform, so listen carefully. I will be grading your scores on creativeness, If the music sounds good or not, the lyrics, and meaning". Many were looking at their partners in nervousness and I could tell others had stage fright by their pale faces and shaking hands and knees. "First, Kaito and . . . . ."

I spaced out after that. Though to summarize some were good others not that much, you could tell what the teacher thought when you saw her face.

"Now, Rin and Len"

I stood up just as Len was about to and even though I didn't have stage fright, I felt a bit nervous, because, what if the teacher isn't impressed? What grade will she give us? These questions were circling in my head as I walked to the center of the room. I looked at Len, as always he had this neutral expression that showed no emotion. If he was nervous, I couldn't tell. The music started and I felt the beat. The sound. It calmed me and I started to feel relaxed and in my Focused Mode. Miku invented this word, whenever I was focused on music or school work, she said I looked real focused and called it my Focused Mode, pretty simple tittle right?

I began to sing. (**Guys don't hate me, the lyrics might be wrong)**

_3_

_2_

_1_

_0_

_GO!_

STOP & Dash & UP & TAL S(tart)  
STOP & Dash & UP & TAL S(tart)  
STOP & Dash & UP & TAL S(tart)  
STOP & Dash & UP & TAL S(tart)  
STOP & Dash & UP & TAL S(tart)  
STOP & Dash & UP & TAL S(tart)

This is the machine that remotely controls me  
(Kore ga watashi wo remote control suru kikai desu)  
It's a bit awkward shape but it works  
(Sukoshi ibitsu na katachi shite orimasu ga tsukae masu)

UP SIDE DOW A  
Left  
(Hidari)  
Right  
(Migi)  
STOP & Dash & UP & TALK  
No problem  
(Ijou nashi)

It's almost got outside  
(Mou chotto de soto ni derareru no ni na)  
But there's no way I can do that  
(Dou yattemo umaku ikane)  
Still still it's not enough  
(Mada mada tarinai)  
Foooooooo!

Sittin' down sittin' down  
(Suwaru suwaru)  
oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH!

Lettin' the body lie on feedback  
(Feedback ni karada azukete)

Goin' around goin' around  
(Meguru meguru)  
oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH!

Buzzin'  
(Unari wo agete)  
Like a motor  
(Motor joutai)

Dancin' dancin'  
(Odoru odoru)  
oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH!  
Goin' up with mashup without expectation  
(Mashup de morenaku agaru)

Beltin' Foooooooo! out  
(Koe wo Foooooooo! agete)  
oh SINGIN' NOW YEAH!

I wanna sing better than her/him  
(Anoko yori mo umaku utaitai)

This is the machine that can remotely control me  
(Kore ga boku wo remote de soujuu dekiru kikai desu)  
The instructions are missing but it works  
(Setsumeisho wa funshitsu shite orimasu ga tsukae masu)

UP SIDE DOW A  
Left  
(Hidari)  
Right  
(Migi)  
STOP & Dash & UP & TALK  
No problem  
(Ijou nashi)

A teasing look is on the face as always  
(Karakatteru mitaina itsumo no kao)  
I'm gonna bring it today okay?  
(Kyou wa kanari honki da ze?)  
Now I'm gonna clinch at once  
(Hora sugu kimeru ze)

Sittin' down sittin' down  
(Suwaru suwaru)  
oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH!

Puttin' a talk back on the head  
(Talk back atama ni sashite)

Goin' around goin' around  
(Mawaru mawaru)  
oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH!

Wait a sec it went standby  
(Chotto matte stand by joutai)  
Dancin' dancin'  
(Odoru odoru)  
oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH!

Puttin' out the rhythm that just fits  
(Just fit na rhythm wo dashite)  
Buzzin' aohhhhhhhh!  
(Unari aohhhhhhhh! ageru)  
oh SINGIN' NOW YEAH!

I wanna sing higher than her/him  
(Aitsu yori mo takaku utaitai)

Love and romance of seven-coloured samurai  
(Horeta hareta no nanairo-zamurai)  
The existence of claimin' everythin' and anythin'  
(Araizarai shuchousuru sonzai)  
Misconception can be seen through in that manner  
(Omoichigai ga suketeru anbai)  
It's awe-inspiringly excitin'  
(Kowai kurai no wakuteka joutai)  
Is "not-worrying" your policy?  
(Kinishinai no ga anata no policy?)  
Even if I worry I'll get hungry  
(Nayande ite mo onaka wa herushi)  
Anyhow anyway the world is healthy  
(Nanda kanda de seken wa healthy)  
Get a hold of yourself dull boy!  
(Oki wo tashika ni nurumayu danshi!)

(iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)  
uhhhh.. WOW!

The gap was almost filled  
(Mou chotto de sukima umaru no ni na)  
But there's no way I can do that  
(Dou yattemo umaku ikane)  
Ah there isn't much time left now  
(Aa mou jikan ga tarinai)

Sittin' down sittin' down  
(Suwaru suwaru)  
oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH!

Lettin' the body lie on feedback  
(Feedback ni karada azukete)  
Goin' around goin' around  
(Meguru meguru)  
oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH!

Buzzin' oh  
(Unari wo agete)  
Like a motor  
(Motor joutai)

Dancin' dancin'  
(Odoru odoru)  
oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH!

Goin' up with mashup without expectation!  
(Mashup de morenaku agaru!)  
Beltin' aohhhhhhhh! out  
(Koe wo aohhhhhhhh! agete)  
oh SINGIN' NOW YEAH!

I wanna be the one like her/him  
(Anoko mitai na hito ni naritai)

UP SIDE DOW B  
STOP & Dash & STOP & Dash &  
UP SIDE DOW B  
STOP & Dash & A

While singing I remember Len began to make these awesome freaking dance moves! I couldn't let him steal the show! I made my own. So at the end, we gave a really cool pose. The whole class erupted in cheers and applause. I felt really bright like I was the queen of the world. We sat down and then another pair of students came up and sang. I began to daydream.

LATER . . . . .

Me, the teacher, and Len were the only ones in the classroom. I grabbed my books and was opening the door to leave, when the teacher called us to her desk. "You did very well up there, I believe you should sign up for the spring concert, I will be part of the staff, and you both seem to sound well together . . . . "

I think my world just shatttered.

Me. Len. Sound. Well. Together.

This could not be possible! I mean come on! We are supposed to be enemies and the teacher thinks we sound well! That's messed up!

The teacher finished and we were excused. I got out, gave Len a glare;which he gave back, and I rushed out. I couldn't find Miku, so I just rushed home. I did my homework and grabbed my jacket. The only thing on my mind was,

_I need to buy milk, eggs, spaghetti, noodle soup, and a bag of rice. _

**Okay, so, about the lyrics. I just kind of copied it. Sorry! But there were a lot of words to the song that I could not write them all. So, the lyrics are not mine. They're from another website.**

**Any questions? If you have, Please PM me or just say in the reviews!**

**Thank You! **


End file.
